Peotry in Motion
by Dolphina Moonbeam
Summary: kinda PWP DaiKen, Ken comes home to a surprise.. rated for what I think is considered lime, i dunno, if you can tell me please email me so I can fix this ^_^


Ken gave him his journal. He gives him his love. Daiken apllies ^_^ Sort of a PWP(plot-what-plot) 

Poetry in Motion

Ken yawned as he walked up the steps of his apartment building. It had been a very long day and he was looking forward to continue the romance novel Miyako had lent him then going to sleep. 

He sighed, thinking about the book. The story reminded him of how he and Daisuke had come to love each other. 

But then again, there were plenty of things that reminded him of that. 

They both realized that their infatuations with each other started a long time ago. Just before Daisuke and the others became digidestined, as a matter of fact. Ken was the first one to be hit by Cupid's arrow. He watched Daisuke playing soccer in the schoolyard one day. To him, Daisuke was the most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes on. But when he realized he had been stariung too long, he reluctantly left. He would never see the redhead again. 

But he did. Three weeks later, the redhead appeared in the digital world. But now, he was his enemy. 

Ken had gone back and forth in his head, questioning himself and the object of his affection. His heart constantly in agony. But once he realized what he was doing, how much he was hurting sentient creatures, and returned to the person he once was, his love for Daisuke grew. 

Ken was overjoyed when Daisuke confessed his love. When Daisuke saw the sweet, kind, gentle boy instead of the ruthless monster, he was instantly in love. 

They had been going out for nearly eight months. Their friends had figured them out and welcomed their relationship, though why the two were worried, they weren't sure. Taichi and Yamato were so out in the open that only Jun Motomiya was oblivious to their dating. Daisuke and Ken weren't very open, being young, only somewhat experianced, and unsure of what the world would say to them. The Ichijouji's were well aware of their son's preferancs and didn't mind. But Daisuke was almost positive his parents wouldn't accept them. He wasn't about to give them any clues as of yet. 

But Ken had a side to him he had sworn never to let anyone know about. He knew it was normal for people to have thoughts about sex and the like, but for a while he couldn't get the thoughts out of his head. So he found a journal, wrote in it and kept it under lock and key. Most of the fantasies contained inside it was of Daisuke, but Daisuke was a conservative type and didn't want to go too far just yet. They had pretty hot and heavy makeout sessions and the like but that was as far as they got. 

Basically the situation was that Ken was ready, Daisuke was not. But Ken would wait. He would cut his wrists before he hurt the other. But he also trusted them. Daisuke had found the journal. Ken didn't have time to put it away, Daisuke had walked in while he was writing it and Ken didn't want him to think he was trying to keep something from him. So he gave him the journal, Daisuke took it home and they hadn't spoken for the entire week. 

Ken sighed and unlocked his door. A brief thought of how good Daisuke's skin felt against his crossed his mind. He shook his head and walked inside, ridding himself of the fantasy. 

Ken reached for the lightswitch and flipped it on. 

But the lights never came on. 

'Huh, circuit breaker must have blown again.' Ken murmured, taking off his shoes. 

He took another step forward, but then stood still. Someone was inside his apartment, he heard a step being taken. He waited, then decided it was his imagination. Before he could move on he stiffened to the sound of a click. 

Someone had locked the door. 

"Look," Ken said in a wavering voice. "If you want to rob my house, fine, I'll sit in a closet or something until you leave." 

There was no answer, which made Ken even more nervous. He tried to walk forward, but strong hands grabbed him and threw him into a wall. He gasped as his hands were bound together. 

"What are you doing? Who are you?" Ken asked frantically. His heart stopped when he felt someone standing too close. "Help!" 

A hand encased in leather slapped over his mouth. A voice whispered. 

"Be quiet Ichijouji." 

"Daisuke! God damn it you scared the everliving sh-" 

"Shut up." Daisuke said a bit coldly. He pulled Ken away from the wall, put his hands on the others shoulders and pushed him through the dark apartment. Then he giggled slightly. "You've been a bad boy, Ichijouji." 

Ken smirked. "Why Daisuke-chan, whatever do you mean?" 

Daisuke pushed Ken into another wall just hard enough to remind him who was in control. "Don't take that tone of voice with me. I read your little book, you wrote some things in there that surprised me. So I decided to surprise you too." 

Daisuke brought Ken's arms over his head and held them against the wall. He pinned Ken's body with his own and kissed him deeply. Ken kissed back, seeing it as the normal thing to do. He gave a slight whimper of protest as Daisuke pulled away. He allowed his love to lead him into a room he quickly recognized as his own. It was the smell. He grunted as Daisuke pushed him roughly and lifted his arms again. The fabric binding his wrists had a bit of slack between them and this was placed on a hook. Even if Ken stretched his arms and stood on his toes he couldn't get off the hook. He remembered it to be the one he put on his bunk to hold his backpack. 

His thoughts were drowned out with another kiss. But something felt a bit wrong. Daisuke was never this forceful. 

"Daisuke-chan," Ken mumbled against the others lips. 

Daisuke pulled away. "What?" 

"Are you okay?" 

"Of course I am. I did read your journal. I was rude not to call you the entire week." 

"It's okay, but I-" 

"Shh," 

The whisper was in his ear, a mouth closed over the earlobe, nibbling gentley. Hands roamed over his back as Daisuke made his way across Ken's face to his other ear. He paused at Ken's mouth for a moment before continiung. Daisuke rubbed his nose softly against Ken's cheek before moving away. 

Ken looked around. He couldn't see a thing at all. His body stiffened when leather-gloved hands began rubbing his neck. Daisuke knew very well that this was Ken's most sensitive spot and showed no mercy. 

"How did you figure all this out?" Ken forced out after a minute. 

"I turned off your circuit breaker, closed all the curtains and waited until you came home." 

"What about-" 

Daisuke trailed a finger down Ken's back, silencing him mid-sentance. "Your parents are out on the town for the night and half the next morning. Wormmon and DemiVeemon are having a sleepover." 

Ken's heart felt as if it stopped again. Daisuke had a very sudden change of heart and attitude. 

And it frightened him. 

But Ken could do little except let Daisuke do as he pleased. Daisuke circled back around to stand in front of Ken. He captured his mouth in another dance of passion and lust. Ken moaned and leaned forward slightly, wanting so much to hold Daisuke close. But it was obvious the other had ideas of his own. He slowly unbuttoned Ken's shirt, then he ran his hands over his chest and down around the small of his back. A few of Daisuke's fingers slipped under the waistband of his khaki pants. 

"Daisuke," Ken said pleadingly. "I, I can't be sure if-" 

"Well I can." Daisuke said, drawing his mouth away from Ken's. He kept speaking as he trailed kisses down to Ken''s neck and across his collarbone. "I was very conservative. I had been thinking of moving forward. I was ready. I love you Ken, and after reading your journal I saw more than just sexual thoughts and fantasies. 

"Really?" 

Daisuke stopped and stood straight up. Ken's eyes were beginning to adjust to the dark and could make out Daisuke's eyes staring into his. 

"What I saw exclosed in your little black journal was poetry." Daisuke ran a gloved finger over Ken's heart. "You have a way with words you know. With that poetry I saw your love, your heart. I found myself as well. And after all these months, I'm ready to explore other territory." 

Ken felt Daisuke whisper the last words against his neck. His breath staggered when Daisuke nuzzled against his chest. Suddenly, he felt a warm tongue circle over one nipple. A mouth closed over it then proceeded to the other. Ken moaned and felt his pants grow considerably tighter. Daisuke's mouth found Ken's once more and he lifted Ken's hands off from their hook. The cloth was undone, Daiuske slowly slipped Ken's shirt off. Ken then wrapped his arms around Daisuke and held him close. To his delight, Daiuske's shirt had been discarded along with the gloves. They both held each other, kissing, running their fingers through the hair of their lovers. Daisuke lowered his arms and pulled Ken even closer. Ken went to brush his fingers through Daisuke's hair again when he heard two clicks. His eyes snapped open, Daisuke giggled and gently forced Ken down on his knees. Ken sat, slightly stunned. 

"You get so distracted," Daisuke whispered, straddling Ken's lap. 

"I, I," Ken stammered. 

He never got the chance to finish his statement. Daisuke leaned his back slightly and closed his mouth over Ken's neck, drawing out a moan of ecstacy. 

About an hour and a half later, Ken lay on the floor, hands no longer cuffed, holding Daisuke close. 

"Daisuke-chan?" 

"Hn?" 

"That was pretty intense." 

"Intense for not going all the way you mean?" 

"Intense for anything." 

"Heehee." 

"Were you serious about me writing poetry?" 

"Absolutely." 

"Well I think another one is coming to me," 

Daisuke snuggled closer. "Tell it to me, please? Kenny-chan?" 

Ken chuckled softly and held his lover tight. 

"Happiness is found in simple things, a hug, a kiss, a shared, soft caress. But to lie here and feel your heart beat against mine, that, my love, could only be best. Just to run my fingers through your hair, having your eyes looking into mine. Your skin softer than the finest silk, your kiss more succulent than the finest wine." Here he paused to give Daiuske a kiss, who giggled like a little kid. "All I want is you Daisuke, more than the most expensive ring. You love is all I'll ever need, for happiness is found in the simple things."


End file.
